Driving Lessons
by erinmorgan
Summary: Castiel can see that Dean needs a distraction, so he asks for driving lessons.


**AN:** _Prompt from tumblr user_ ehlmao._ I actually really enjoyed writing this one! I had to stop it where I did because I wouldn't have been able to stop myself otherwise - I would have had Cas merging onto highways and driving Dean off into the sunset if I had enough time..._

_...Maybe I will if I hit writer's block with my other open fics..._

* * *

"Okay, you ready? You sure you want to do this, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean, I'm sure. While without my wings, I need another method of transportation, and this seems to be the most efficient never mind only method available to me."

"Alright, alright, I'm just worried about the damage you'll do to my baby when you crash."

"I will not crash, Dean."

"Yeah, that's what Sam said, too."

The hunter and the angel were sitting in the Impala talking quietly to the windshield. It was twilight, Sam was in the panic room yet again, and Bobby was fighting sleep while researching the horsemen. It was all coming together, and it would all end soon. Dean had been staring out the window seemingly at nothing, his face screwed up in deep thought when Castiel approached him about driving lessons. They had nothing better to do, so Dean accepted on the spot and brought Castiel out to the junkyard.

Now Castiel was in the driver's seat, and Dean was sitting completely relaxed in the passenger seat if not for his fingers anxiously drumming across the dashboard. Though he wouldn't say it out loud, Castiel was extremely nervous about driving Dean's baby. He had watched Dean's maneuvers before, and they seemed much too complicated. He had fast reflexes and hand-eye coordination, of course, but meant for battle, opponents, movement, not sitting still and alone in the operating seat of a large metal contraption.

"You taught your brother how to drive?" the angel asked to distract himself.

"Of course, I did!" Dean seemed to inflate with pride. "No one else was around to."

"Who taught you how to drive?"

"Dad," Dean answered shortly. He changed the subject before Castiel could even open his mouth with a response. "So! Let's do this! Start her."

"Right..." Castiel stared intently at all of the buttons and levers and switches in front of him. "...How?" He blinked and looked to Dean.

"Oh, man, you look so lost," Dean laughed. "Okay. Here we go." He turned in the seat, bending one knee in front of him, and Castiel followed the movement. "Hey, eyes on the wheel," Dean said, pointing at it.

Castiel turned his head back slowly, blinking to clear his head.

"Now, there's a left pedal and a right pedal. The left is the brake, and the right is the accelerator."

"What is the middle pedal?"

"What middle pedal?"

"That middle pedal," Castiel said pointing with annoyance.

"That's the left pedal, Cas! It's the brake."

"No, that's the left pedal and, therefore, the brake. This is the middle pedal."

"No, Cas. That's the far-left pedal. It's the parking break. Don't worry about it. Ignore it. Don't touch it."

"But surely I must use it to park and break then?"

"No, just don't worry. Pretend it's not there," Dean said waving his hands with emphasis.

"If you insist..."

"Yes, I do! Let's start over." Dean slid closer to Castiel on the bench seat, and put his foot under the angel's. "This," he said, moving their feet over the parking brake, "is the parking brake." Castiel ducked his head to look where their feet were. "Hey, eyes up. You can't look down when you're driving so you can't look down now." Castiel bit his lip and looked up at Dean. "Good. This," Dean moved their feet again, "is the regular brake. It's what you use to slow and stop the car. Not the other one."

"Right," Castiel said more to himself.

"And this," Dean moved their feet one more time, "is the accelerator also called the gas. It's what starts and speeds up the car. The brake and the accelerator are the two things you need to worry about right now. That's it."

"What about the wheel?" Castiel asked dubiously. "I was under the impression that it steered the car."

Dean chuckled. "That it does," he agreed, "but we'll get to that. Right now – wait, what are you, right-handed or left?"

"I believe I am two-handed, Dean. One on the left and one on the right," Castiel answered seriously.

Dean blew out a heavy sigh. "Which hand do you hold your angel blade with when you stab someone?"

Castiel thought for a moment. "The one on the right."

"Then you're right-handed. Good. That makes this easier." Castiel squinted at Dean, but Dean ignored him. "Are you sitting comfortably?"

"What?"

"In the seat, are you comfortable?"

"Uh, yes, I suppose so."

"Can your right foot reach both the gas and the brake?" He moved his feet out of the way, and Castiel's feet almost followed them.

Instead, he investigated, and replied, "Yes, it can, but shouldn't I use one foot for each pedal instead?"

"Good. Uh, no. No. When you drive, you only use one foot. Since you're right-handed, you'll find it easiest to use your right foot. So, rest your right foot on the brake."

Castiel followed instructions.

"Now push all the way down gently."

Castiel did.

"See this knob? Turn it toward you quick. When you hear her purr twice let it go."

Castiel took a deep breath and gripped the knob. He yanked it toward it him, and Dean smacked his hand.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop!" Castiel turned to look at Dean again. His hand froze on the knob. "You're gonna make her combust!" Castiel's hand fell like a stone. "No, no, here. Put your hand back. Just because you have to do it quick doesn't mean you need angel strength. We mere humans do it easily all the time." Dean grinned kindly at Castiel. "Alright, your foot still holding onto that brake?"

"Yes."

"Good. Keep it down. Let's try again."

This time Dean's hand loosely covered Castiel's as he started the car. After one, two loud roars, Dean hummed contentedly and cued Castiel to let go of the knob. Apparently those were what he considered purrs. It took a moment, but Dean remembered with a sort of jolt that he was holding Castiel's hand and snatched his away. He ran it through his hair nonchalantly, and slapped Castiel's shoulder with a smile.

"See? So far so good."

Castiel smiled slightly and narrowed his eyes at the praise, awaiting further instruction.

"So," Dean continued. "We need to put the car in drive."

"But if that is the primary function of the car, why must we put it in its own function?" Castiel asked, tilting his head.

Dean blew out another heavy breath and shook his head. When he lifted it again, he was featuring a small smile. "Because, right now, the car is in park. The primary function of the car may be to drive but it also reverses. Park tells it not to... perform either of its functions."

"And reverse?"

Dean hung his head. Castiel bit his lip, afraid to upset Dean and ashamed of his own cluelessness. "We'll get to it. For now, you need to grip this lever. Alright, now pull it toward you and down. Let it go after you hear three clicks. Good. Leave it alone now. Next, you need to very slowly and carefully release the brake."

Castiel complied and slowly took his foot off the brake completely. When the car began to roll, his eyes shot wide, and he slammed his foot back down. Castiel's head bounced forward and whipped back, disorienting him slightly. Dean instinctively reached out a hand to steady himself before he did the same.

"Just like Sam," he laughed.

"I apologize," Castiel said. "You did not warn me the car would move."

"Well, what did you think it was gonna to do?" Dean laughed harder.

Castiel blinked without an answer. He should have realized that.

"Okay, are you ready to try again?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Castiel answered.

"Okay, ease off the brake then."

Castiel did, and the car gently rolled forward. The closest obstacle was beat up Mustang about thirty feet away, but Dean did not seem worried about it yet.

"Good. Now, put your foot down just as gently as you picked it up."

"On the brake?"

"On the brake."

This time, the car stopped smoothly.

"See! Great job, man," Dean said, slapping his shoulder again. "Now, grip the lever again and pull it up but not as far as it was before. You should hear two clicks."

"Here?" Castiel asked.

"There," Dean agreed. "Lift your foot off the brake carefully again. The car is going to go backward."

As the car was rolling, Castiel commented, "So this is reverse?"

"This is reverse," Dean said. He shifted his body further toward Castiel to lean on the back of the seat and look out the rear windshield. "You have to either look over your shoulder or in the mirror when you're in reverse, Cas!"

Dean practically threw himself on Castiel to slam his foot on the break. At the same time, Castiel's eyes flicked to the mirror, and his shocked feet flailed for the pedal. When the car broke abruptly, both were thrown forward and back so that Dean's elbow clipped the horn, but neither cared. Dean sighed in relief, and Castiel glanced at him guiltily through his lashes. The back bumper was an inch from a beat up hunk of Ford which was supporting several other broken husks of old cars. Even a small collision would've been catastrophic.

"I believe the danger is now past, Dean," Castiel muttered.

Dean jumped off the angel and crossed his arms reflexively. "Right, sorry. Um, that's what you, uh, call abrupt braking to avoid collisions. Try not to do that."

"Right. I am sorry for almost crashing your baby."

"To be expected," Dean said with a dismissive wave. Perking a bit, he repeated, "Just like Sam."

Castiel cleared his throat and apologized again.

"Anyway, do you want to stop there for today?" Dean suggested, running another hand through his hair. "It's getting dark. Beginners shouldn't begin like this."

"I can still see very well, Dean. The light is not a problem for me."

"Angel vision or not, no beginner is driving my car at night," Dean stated, reaching over Castiel slowly to unlock the doors.

When Dean sat up again, Castiel stared at him for a moment. Then he blinked himself out of his reverie. "Shall we exit the car then?" he asked, gripping the door handle.

"No, no, wait," Dean shouted, suddenly awkward and nervous. Castiel tilted his head I confusion. Dean cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "Can we just, uh, sit out here for some time?"

"Why?"

"I, uh, can't go back in there just yet," Dean admitted. "Besides, this is kinda nice, just me, my baby, and my best friend." He smiled shyly at Castiel, and Castiel awkwardly returned it.

"Of course we can, Dean," he said softly.


End file.
